La Novia de mi Mejor Amigo
by Tenshin-no-Tsubasa
Summary: Slight-Diabolic Pair/KiriSaku/MaruSaku--Era extraño, pero sumamente divertido. El hecho de recordar el pasado, y darme cuenta de todos aquellos errores que cometí y que arruinaron mi vida.---Mariu Pov'--One-Shot


He de aclarar, que esta es la primera vez que escribo una historia en primera persona relatando los sucesos del pasado. No la he revisado, sólo la subi después de haberla terminado de escribir así que quizá tenga varios errores de redacción cómo de ortografia. Enserio...es la primera vez que me siento tan orgullosa de un simple one-shot...

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis no es de mi propiedad.**

_**

* * *

La novia de mi mejor amigo… **_

Ella lo era todo, eso siempre creí. No tuve mucho tiempo para conocerle y creo que por esa razón la perdí. Cada vez que pienso en ello me llega la suposición de que si hubiese sido el primero en hablarle me hubiese ganado su corazón. Yo, y no el mocoso ese. Al principio la subestime, creyendo que era otra niña enamorada de nosotros, una mujer simple que no merecía nuestra amistad; y recapacitándolo ahora me doy cuenta de que los humos de la fama se me habían subido a la cabeza.

Fue una tarde calurosa de verano cuando ella apareció, llegando cuando el entrenamiento estaba queriendo finalizar. Sus grandes ojos posados sobre nosotros y esa sonrisa…esa la cual no era mía. Akaya que jugaba contra mí en la cancha D salió corriendo al verla y le recibió con un abrazo, dejándome a mí con pelota y raqueta en mano como un inadaptado. Allí había comenzado mi desprecio hacía ella porque me había quitado a mi pupilo. Desde la distancia les miraba; su forma de actuar, la forma tan familiar en la que hablaba con ella, las sonrisas que ambos embozaban. Recuerdo que me sentí feliz ya que el chico por fin había encontrado a alguien con quien actuar de aquella forma relajada y que le sonriera de aquella forma tan dulce; pero a la vez…pude sentirme celoso.

Rodeado de golosinas y sentir la admiración de la gente había sido suficiente para satisfacer mis necesidades, pero aquella tarde supe que ocupaba algo así, un acompañante femenino que me sonriera de aquella forma. Debí de haber estado lo suficiente estresado para pensar de aquella forma. ¡Yo! ¡El genio del Rikkai Dai no podía pensar ni sentir aquello! ¿Quién murió para que yo deseara la compañía de una mujer, si el Tenis era lo que acaparaba aquel espacio vacio?

-¡Capitán!- el chico había gritado, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Había corrido hasta nosotros, tomando a la chica de la mano.

Cuando estaban frente a nosotros no le quitaba la mirada de encima, asombrándome de forma incrédula. Era una niña simple, ¡no tenía en lo absoluto interesante! Fue la primera impresión que tuve de ella.

-¿Sucede algo, Akaya?- cuestionó mi capitán.

-Esperamos que sea algo importante- Sanada-fukubuchou siseó, por un momento haciendo dudar al chico.

-Uhm…

-B-buenas tardes…- había hablado. Su manera de expresarse era la de alguien tímida, una chica de personalidad insegura.

-Kirihara.- Sanada volvió a sisear. Yo sólo me solté a reír.

-Así que Aka-chan nos quiere presentar a su novia- me había burlado, posando mi brazo sobre el hombro de mi compañero. Ambos negaron frenéticamente mostrando un gran sonrojo en rostro.

-M-me llamo Sakuno, R-ryuzaki Sakuno-desu.

-Es nieta de la entrenadora del Seigaku, dice que viene a hablar con Mura-buchou.

Sakuno. Un nombre apto para esa pequeña niña. Desde el día en que ella se presentó Niou y yo estuvimos molestando a nuestro Kohai con preguntas melosas acerca de su relación con la chica. En el campamento tuve un accidente y ella atendió mis heridas, desde entonces le conozco, esa había sido su respuesta cuando le pregunte cómo se conocieron. Lo odie. Odie no haber sido escogido para ese campamento. El día de las selecciones no pude asistir y Jackal me comentó que habían escogido al junior ya que le querían hacer subir de nivel. No me importó, y ahora veo que había cometido un error.

Me cuestioné sobre el por qué pensé aquello; y ahora me pregunto, ¿Por qué aun en la actualidad lo sigo pensando? Le conocí en tercero de secundaria, pero ahora soy un joven adulto, alguien de primer año de carrera. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido desde entonces? ¿Dos años? ¿Tres años? Eso quisiera, pero no. Ya han sido cinco malditos y largos años. Desde que la conocí no pude dejar de pensar en ella, ni las golosinas o el Tenis llegaba a cruzar por mi cabeza…mi mente solo me mostraba escenarios en los cuales ella era protagonista. Al principio no fue amor, sino odio. Sí, odio. Odio porque se familiarizo con el gran equipo Rikkai mientras que ella era sólo el enemigo; odio porque me quito a mi compañero; odio porque al final ella ganó en mi guerra interna de sentimientos.

Al final, todos nos vinimos enterando de la realidad, sobre su "relación". Eso paso en invierno, poco antes de navidad. Esa noche iba a ser el baile de invierno de la escuela Rikkai, aquel en el cual todo el equipo en general había acordado asistir ya que para algunos (incluyéndome), este sería nuestro último baile juntos. Ya todos nos encontrábamos allí, esperando a que el mocoso diera aparición. Estaba vistiendo formal, había pasado ya varios años desde la última vez que utilice traje; el mocoso no lo podía arruinar.

-¡Yo!- fue un saludo con risa lo que escuchamos. Akaya había llegado…llegado tomado de la mano con "ella". Niou se había burlado de la joven pareja; Renji, Jackal y Yagyuu habían hecho comentarios como si le estuvieran felicitando de algo; Sanada se limito a asentir como si aprobara algo y Yukimura sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y yo… ¿qué hice yo? Sólo callé, admirando su belleza. Había vestido de un curioso vestido color fresa y zapatillas de un color casi parecido, su rostro inocente sin maquillaje, a excepción de sus labios, que estaba cubiertos de un labial rojo cerezo. Era como un dulce…ella era casi como mi añorada princesa de golosinas. Al ver aquella belleza secreta, esa que jamás hubiera mi persona visto en esa simple mujer. Allí me di cuenta que en realidad estaba enamorado… ¡Estaba enamorado de la novia de mi mejor amigo! Era una traición, eso creía, que era imposible que esto llegara a suceder.

-Uhm…Senpai-tachi…- Akaya nos había hablado, desviando la mirada con nerviosismo.

-¿Sí, Akaya?- Mura le cuestionó.

-Será raro que les comente esto…pero uhm…S-sakuno y yo…- dudaba cada vez más en sus palabras, sonrojándose más a cada segundo.

Todos nosotros ya sabíamos a dónde iba esta plática pero no comentábamos nada al respecto, esperando a que Aka-chan tuviera el valor de confesarlo. Me había sentido tan tonto, con una estúpida expresión facial. Con una común sonrisa posada en rostro y ojos inexpresivos, mirando con atención cada movimiento del muchacho. Respiró hondo, apretando un poco su mano con la de Sakuno.

-S-sakuno y yo ya somos n-novios oficialmente.

Nos había alegrado, eso expresaron nuestros rostros.

Yo…yo sentía tristeza, el corazón destrozado. Simplemente patético. Desde un inicio sabía que esto iba a suceder, que mi amor era como Francia, un amor no correspondido. Además, entre ella y yo había gran diferencia de edades, otra razón por la cual este amor no podía florecer. Había sido como un niño pequeño, teniendo ilusiones infantiles.

-Felicidades.

Fue todo lo que dije.

-M-muchas gracias.

Me había sonreído. Desvíe de inmediato la mirada. Tenía que ir aprendiendo a cómo controlar mis expresiones faciales, decía, ya que no quería obtener problemas. Qué risa, ya que semanas después había pasado algo así…

La parejita nuevamente se había presentado en un entrenamiento, arruinando la práctica en conversaciones sin importancia. Ese día me encontraba de mal humor; y cuando creí que un partido de Tenis podría relajar la tensión de mi cuerpo, resulto que al final el entrenamiento fue cancelado.

Mi temperamento había estallado.

-¡¿Cómo que no habrá entrenamiento?!- grite exaltado. -¿Qué no recuerdan que las finales de la nacional están cerca?

Todos me habían mirado feo, a excepción de Sakuno, que sólo se dedico a mirarme en duda.

-¿Qué dices Marui?- Jackal comentó.

-¡Es verdad!- aclaré. –Necesitamos ser nuevamente campeones, no podemos olvidar algo tan importante por una simple relación de novios.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Marui-senpai?

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?- mofé ante el comentario. Ya había perdido la cordura. -¡Más bien que pasa contigo, Akaya! Desde que esa niña llego lo único que ha pasado es que el equipo se ha vuelto más débil y todo por su culpa.

Finalice, apuntando a Sakuno y respirando de una forma agitada. Era meramente increíble. Había descargado toda mi ira en ellos, pero la más afectada fue ella.

-G-gomenasai…- sollozó.

Vaya, allí me di cuenta del porque Akaya siempre se desesperaba cada vez que ella se disculpaba.

-¿M-marui?- la expresión de duda de Jackal era apta del momento. Había mirado a Akaya. El chico apretaba dientes como puños. El siguiente acto era tan predecible. Me golpeó. Un golpe con tanta fuerza que me recordaba a su _Knuckle Service _de Tenis. Incluso por morderme la lengua sangre.

Ante mi tonto error nuestra relación entre senpai y kohai se iba desquebrajando por cada día que pasaba. Akaya ya no comía pasteles conmigo, el ya no jugaría Tenis conmigo, ya no hacíamos nada juntos. Y de igual forma, era muy patético lo que estaba sucediendo.

Y esa no fue la púnica pelea que sostuve con Akaya. Después de esa ocurrieron varias más. Todas causadas por mí.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Cuando me animé a hablarle después de varios intentos fallidos me respondió de aquella forma tan seca.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué?- había cuestionado. -¿Sobre el desprecio que sientes por Sakuno?

Lo sabía, fui muy duro con mis palabras aquella vez. Había negado con la cabeza.

-Nada de eso, yo solo…

-¿Quieres disculparte?

-…- no supe responder.

-Si eso es lo que quieres pídele perdón a ella, no a mí.

No sabía si se estaba volviendo mala costumbre de mi parte, pero había respondido nuevamente y sin pensar las consecuencias.

-No le pediré perdón, ya que lo que decía era verdad. Sólo quería preguntarte si te gustaría después de la escuela ir a comer dulces conmigo.

Ante lo que había dicho le hizo enfurecer, estrellando frente a mi cara la puerta de su casillero.

-¿Acaso cada vez que desea hablar conmigo tiene que decir cosas malas sobre ella?

Cuando hubiera deseado en aquel momento decir Mis intenciones no eran esas, la razón es que la amo, y para olvidarla tengo que insultarla. Pero no, me quede callado con esa oración en mente.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, si me permite.

Bueno, esa no fue tan grave, había creído. Para mi desgracia aquella reunión había arruinado más nuestra relación. Parecía casi como si ya no hubiera forma de arreglarla, como si estuviese destinado a cada vez que deseara cruzar palabras con él al final siempre digiera cosas malas. ¡Pero no lo podía evitar! Adoraba a mi Kohai, no podía perderlo por una simple mujer…pero también…amaba a esa simple mujer.

El tiempo transcurrió, nuestras reuniones se hacían cada vez menos frecuentes. Mura-buchou como Sanada-fukubuchou me estuvieron presionando más a cada tiempo para que les pidiera perdón a él como a Sakuno, que esta tonta pelea no arruinara nuestra integración de grupo. ¿Y a mí qué? Iba a responder, pero como apreciaba mis mejillas como piernas, no dije nada. Era mejor aceptarlo, perder mi orgullo como dignidad pidiéndole perdón a esa niña, ¡pero ya no lo soportaba! Prefería por muchas cosas más a mi Kohai, así que debía dejar de ser tan niño y disculparme, para que así las cosas se solucionaran y volviera a estar con él.

Y aun me sigo riendo de aquel tonto pensamiento.

¿De qué hubiera servido tal disculpa, si al final no iba a tener de regreso a Akaya? ¿De qué hubiera servido la disculpa, si quizá Akaya no me hubiera vuelto a hablar?

El año escolar estaba llegando a su fin, sólo faltaban pocas semanas para que la graduación de tercer año se diera. La mayoría de las personas de la escuela comenzaban a sufrir una corta depresión, ¿y simplemente quien no la tendría? Los emperadores cómo el resto del equipo de tercero ya se estaba marchando, dejando a un estúpido miembro cómo capitán. Las fanes regalaban más cosas, y por el hecho de recibir chocolates jamás me queje de que tendría que partir.

Pero… ¿y qué pasaría con mi relación con mi Kohai? ¿Acaso iba a quedarse tal y cómo estaba?

Desde que mis bobas expresiones faciales me traicionaron, he sabido bien cómo comportarte; y yo aparentaba bien, el hecho de que ya no me importaba, en lo absoluto. Todos estaban extrañados, incluso Aka-chan. Ya no había más razón para amar si sabes que jamás será correspondido ese amor, ya no hay más razón para amar si se ha tenido claro que lo único que pasaría era un gran sufrir de corazón y más perdidas de las que se creía. Era malo para mí, ya que me había dado cuenta de ello tan tarde.

En la graduación, no había podido estar más feliz, pensé. Akaya, quien decía con todo su ser odiarme me había ido a hablar, con esa tonta alegría de siempre y sin nada de rencor en su voz. ¿Acaso eso lo hacía porque era nuestro último baile juntos? Lo que me había sorprendido más es que no iba con Sakuno, estaba solo conmigo.

-Hola Akaya- había saludado.

-…Hola, senpai.

Todavía se le era difícil comunicarse conmigo, e incluso para mí lo era. ¡Fueron cuatro meses sin comunicación amistosa, sólo había sido pelea tras pelea! No sabíamos cómo hablar…y esto era nuevamente patético.

Seguí caminando, saliendo del salón principal hacia el balcón más cercano, Akaya hiendo detrás de mí. Nos miramos frente a frente, ambos tardando en articular palabra alguna. Había veces en las cuales movía la boca, abriéndola y cerrándola pero todo en vano ya que las palabras y apenas con dificultad podrían salir. Suspirando, hable.

-¿Y cómo has estado todo este tiempo?- fue tonto, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Akaya me seguía mirando con esos mismos ojos jade que eran únicos en mi vida. Otra vez me daba cuenta que lo que pensaba estaba mal. Ya lo había recapacitado, me había metido en mi cabeza que NO podía amarlo y que NO podía amarla a ella también. ¡Simplemente no podía amar!

-…- desvió la mirada, dudando si quería seguir conversando conmigo o no. –Bien…senpai.

Metiendo las manos a mis bolsillos, me recargue contra el barandal del balcón; mi mirada posada en la gente que bailaba dentro del salón.

-Es curioso- comente, no mirando a mi Kohai.

-¿Qué?- me cuestiono.

Sonreí. Ahora me sentía orgulloso de mí persona. Iba a comentarlo, y esta vez si había pensado sobre las consecuencias que mis palabras traerían. Este sería mi "adiós" hacia el chico…un adiós trágico. Me sonaba casi a novela en aquellos tiempos.

-Creí que me odiabas, creí que jamás volverías a sostener y media palabra conmigo- ya había comenzado. –Creí que hoy por ser noche de fiesta y baile estarías en medio del salón, bailando con esa niña…y mira ahora…hablando conmigo con tanta dificultad que parece como si apenas me conocieras.

En parte, aquel comentario era verdad. Hablábamos cómo si fuéramos meros extraños, como si fuera nuestra primera vez que cruzábamos palabras. Bueno, era la primera vez después de varios meses.

-¡¿Por qué siempre que hablamos todo se tiene que tornar así?!- me grito un tanto exaltado. No lo mire, seguía admirando tontamente cómo la gente bailaba.

Sonriendo de lado, me dispuse a responder. –Sabes, Aka-chan, tengo mis razones para decir esas cosas.

-¿Y cuáles son _esas _razones?- enfatizo una palabra, esperando con ansias a que incrédulamente respondiera a su pregunta.

Gire sobre mis pies, aun manos dentro de mis bolsillos y le mire. Mis ojos grises mirándole sin emoción. Cosa que hizo que mi joven amigo diera un corto salto para atrás. Mi expresión mostraba aburrimiento, casi como si fuese un sádico aprovechando una oportunidad.

-Créeme, no querrás saberlas.

No eran malas, en lo absoluto, pero le estaba retando. ¿Serías capaz de soportar, soportar todo lo que diga tu senpai sin golpearlo o gritarle tus tontas maldiciones? Hubiera agregado, pero con aquella simple oración bastó.

-¡Marui-senpai!- grito mi nombre con desesperación. Mi semblante, aun así casi lo lograra, no cambio en lo absoluto. -¡Deseo saberlas! ¡Deseo saber porque nos hemos separado por unas estúpidas razones si suponía que éramos grandes amigos!

Eso me había llegado. Al final, me vine enterando que él chico realmente le importaba nuestra relación, que desde un comienzo hasta ahora yo fui quien arruino todo y el perjudicado no era yo…era Akaya…

-A-a pesar de que te dé a conocer mis razones, no me creerás.

-…- un segundo de silencio, y me respondió. –Pruébame.

Era de esperarse aquella respuesta. El joven Kirihara Akaya no había cambiado en lo absoluto después de tanto tiempo.

-La amo…- lo dije por lo bajo, casi como si de un suspiro se tratase.

-¿Huh?- pregunto incrédulo. No me había escuchado. Me lo había imaginado.

Agachando la mirada, dejando que mi rojizo cabello tapara mi mirada, volví a responder con un tanto más de claridad. –La amo.

Akaya gruño con un poco de desesperación. -¡¿Qué es lo que amas, senpai?! ¡No puedo entender nada, sé más claro!

Le mire a los ojos. Se sorprendió ante mi mirada. Una llena de dolor, una que yo jamás en vida hubiera mostrada y mucho menos a esa persona que era él.

-¿No entendiste, verdad?- ahora era yo él de las preguntas incrédulas.

Negó con la cabeza. Sonreí con ironía.

-La amo, Akaya. Amo a Ryuzaki Sakuno- cuando mencione el nombre de la niña, Akaya se sobresalto. –Pero ella te amaba a ti, y sería traición si seguía con esos pensamientos…- me detuve un momento con mis palabras para ver su reacción. Estaba más que sorprendido, pero el sorprendido era yo por mostrar aquella impotencia en mis palabras. –Por ello tuve que insultarla, por ello tuve que decir lo peor para poder olvidar aquel bobo sentimiento; pero al final me di cuenta de que sólo eran un sentimiento egoísta de mi parte porque no deseaba perderte…

Se lo había confesado, ahora él sabía toda la verdad detrás de mis actos. Sus ojos jade abiertos, mirándome en duda. Me lo esperaba, no me iba a creer.

-¿Porqué no-?

Sabía lo que iba a decir, y por ello le interrumpí. –No dije nada porque no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar…- comente, un tanto más calmado. –Y ahora que sabes las razones, ¿qué tienes que decir al respecto?- le mire de reojo, parte de mi rostro siendo cubierto por mi cabello.

-Yo…

-¿M-marui-senpai…?- se escucho a nuestros costados. Akaya y yo giramos nuestros rostros con asombro. Y allí estaban todos, y ante ese "todos" me refería al equipo del Rikkai y la simple mujer. Ella…estaba llorando.

-¿Q-qué?- me había quedado atónito, jampas creí que esta plática sería escuchada por todos ellos. En ese momento, si me sentí como una completa escoria.

-Y-yo…- seguía llorando, arruinando su angelical rostro. Nadie se movió, ni siquiera Akaya para consolar a su pequeña novia. Simplemente se quedaron viendo la escena que estaba a punto de transcurrir. Aquella en que Sakuno y yo éramos protagonistas. –Yo creí…que M-marui-senpai me odiaba…j-jamás creí que…

Era una niña, aun ni siquiera llegaba a madurar. Sonriendo de lado, y con tristeza, acaricie la pequeña cabeza de la niña. Me levantó la mirada. Aquellos ojos llorosos mirándome en duda.

-Perdón…

Esa noche se pudo solucionar todo. Mis problemas con Akaya y con el equipo en general, aquel malentendido con Sakuno, y sobre todo, me di cuenta del gran error que había cometido. Todo se había solucionado y cada quien pudo seguir con su vida sin preocupación alguna. A pesar de todo eso, aquí ando yo, todavía pensando en aquel pasado que debí desde hace muchos años dejado atrás. Era de en vez en cuando divertido recordar y reírme de todo aquellos grandes errores que había cometido por celos y por mis caprichos.

Levantando la mirada al cielo, me pude dar cuenta de cómo una manada de pájaros volaba sobre mí. Todos juntos siguiendo al mayor de todos. Regresando mi mirada enfrente, me di cuenta de que había llegado a dónde era mi destino desde un comienzo. Era increíble que, desde Osaka hasta Kanagawa, me la hubiera pasado pensando acerca de ello.

Con un leve golpe, toque la puerta. Metiendo las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón me dispuse a esperar a que abrieran la puerta. En menos de lo que creía, se abrió. Sonriendo, salude con una mano. Aquella persona que se encontraba frente a mí correspondió al saludo de la misma forma, dejándome pasar a su casa.

-Linda casa- comente, mirando a mis alrededores.

-Gracias- fue lo que respondió.

Era mi guía, yo caminando detrás siguiendo con cautela sus pasos. Llegamos a un gran salón, dónde estaban todas aquellas persona.

Nuevamente no pude evitar sonreír, esta vez mostrando más alegría que antes.

-Hola- dije.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?!- me grito, parándose de su asiento. -¿De esa forma tan seca saludas a tus amigos después de no haberlos visto tanto tiempo?

No lo había podido evitar, y me sote riendo por un corto periodo de tiempo. Me habían mirado todos en confusión.

-Es difícil sacar estadísticas de esto, pero o se ha vuelto peor que antes, o se está riendo de felicidad.

-¡Así se dice Yanagi-san!

Sí…todo el equipo de Rikkaidai se había vuelto a reunir, después de tantos años…nos volvíamos a ver.

-Marui…

-¡Largo tiempo sin vernos, chicos!- grite en felicidad, mostrando después de años aquella forma infantil de actuar.

-¡Senpai!- Aka-chan grito de la misma forma que yo. Abrasé a mi Kohai por el cuello, jugando con su cabello como los viejos tiempos.

Todos comenzaron a reír. Todos reían como en el pasado cómo cuando éramos el gran equipó. Me sentí lleno de melancolía, pero sobre todo…me sentí lleno de felicidad.

-Bienvenido seas…Marui-senpai…

* * *

Y así...es cómo este one-shot llega a su fin. Lamento si las personalidades de los personajes estaban muy OC's, pero me encanataba la idea de aquella forma. Todo este fic estaba basado en cómo se sintió Marui, y sus sentimientos hacía Sakuno y Akaya. En otras palabras fue como un Slight-Diabolic Pair/MaruiSaku y KiriSaku. Vaya...tres parejas a la vez. Y con esa parte de "Osaka hasta Kanawaga", es que Marui se fue a Osaka para sus estudios de preparatoria y así~

Espero que hayase sido de su agrado. Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, recomendaciones, peticiones; todo lo que quieran o se les ocurra decir es claramente bienvenido.


End file.
